wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Devareaux
GENERAL Name: Angel Devareaux Race: Vampire Age: She is young by vampire standards, only a couple of centuries. She appears 25. Gender: Female Occupation: She is a traveling nurse who contracts with hospitals around the country working in the ER of inner city hospitals by choice. Birthplace: New Orleans, LA Current Location: Family Relations: She has no family. Weapon: Her bite, speed, and enchanting personality. Her senses from being a vampire are enhanced. She is most at home within the dark. Other Items Owned: BACKGROUND Personality: Angel is not one to get involved in the politics of the races. She is mainly a loner and harbors no ill will toward any due mostly to her Wiccan beliefs. She has a good natured sense of humor but many have trouble understanding it because it tends toward the dry, sarcastic side. She is proud and hard-headed, quick to anger but hides it well. When she lets it show she can be a formidable adversary. She has always found solace within the veil of the night, embracing the darkness as one would a secret lover. She feels at her most powerful with the rise of the full moon, again due to her religious beliefs. Detailed History: Angel’s family came into the area now known as Louisiana with a group of others that held like beliefs in the early 1800s. Their religion is what we would now recognize as Wicca today. They sought a place that they could practice their religion without fear of retribution from outsiders who cast them as Satanists without even trying to understand. She was born outside of New Orleans in the swamp settlement and lived with them happy in their sanctuary until one day, a group of zealots from a nearby town ventured into the swamps and struck down all of the members of the coven except her. The townspeople believed them responsible for a plague that had befallen their city citing the work of the devil and demanding blood of those responsible. Angel was 25 and High Priestess at the time. She tried to reason with the unruly mob begging them to spare the lives of the children but to no avail. Angel was struck in the back of the head during the ensuing chaos and awakened later in the home of a local plantation owner, a vampire himself. He was infatuated with her and bought her freedom, taking her as his mistress. Stefan was a handsome, strange man that she had known and always felt an attraction to but was oblivious as to why he only visited her in the still of night. He was kind to those on his estate and paid his workers a wage much to the extreme dissatisfaction of the other plantation owners of the time. None would stand against the mysterious man though. She was turned by him, living happily with him until the unrest of the civil war tore her life apart. Stefan sent her away to protect her from the atrocities of the war against her protests. She received word that he had been slain some time later and fell into a deep, dark depression during which she ravaged the countryside with an unquenchable thirst for blood and to cause others the pain that she felt within her. Eventually, her pain faded with time and she retreated back to the obscurity of anonymity. Angel traveled North and lived her life wandering the country while trying to avoid the conflicts between her kind, humans, and the Lycans. Stefan had taught her in their short time together how to secure her finances and recreate herself when she found it time to move on. She took an interest in medicine as a diversion and became a nurse. Today, she works in ER’s around the country. Fears: Being alone for the rest of her days and spiders. Irrational but the sight of them makes her cringe. She does not fear dying because she believes it but just another step in the journey of life. Strengths: She is loyal to friends, though they number few, and will stand firm in her beliefs. She follows no one blindly and makes up her own mind. She is smart and uses her brains over all else when able. She is enchanting and mesmerizing. Her strength, ability to see clearly in the dark, keen sense of smell and affinity for stealth are major strengths. Weaknesses: Silver, sunlight and sweet words from a handsome man. She does not always think things through when she feels strongly about something or someone. She will do anything in her power to ensure the safety of the few she values as friends…and there are very few. Likes: Sitting near a flowing stream or other body of water in the dark of the night beneath a full moon. She likes the freedom that her job offers her though she doesn’t have to work. She chooses to and the contract arrangement works out well for her. Dislikes: Stupid, irrational people driven by greed, ignorance or fear. Dominating men who abuse women or children. Not being able to enjoy the simple act of eating. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: She has long, dark hair that shines with a tint of blue in the moonlight. Her face is long and regal with finely sculpted features. Her lips are ruby red and pouty. Her brows arch delicately over her deep blue eyes that enchant as she holds you within her gaze. Her voice is soft and sensuous and lulls you into a false sense of security. Clothing: Angel wears medical scrubs when working and can usually be found in regular shirts and jeans wearing black heeled boots the rest of the time. She likes to wear more revealing clothing when she is just going out opting for tight-fitting, low cut halters and corsets. She likes to entice men with her body, feeling a sense of power over them. Build: She is 5’ 7” with a slender build. She has delicately sculpted muscles and her looks betray her strength. Marks/Scars: Her skin is fair and unblemished except for a tattoo of a triple moon resting over an intricate knotwork pattern on her low back stretching across her hips. Category:Characters Category:Vampires